Welcome to Love!
by CaNdY-FlOsS-07
Summary: Ron & Hermione are expecting their first baby, Neville and Luna's relationship is on the brink of melt down and Cho Chang is back to meddel in Harry and Ginny's marriage! You get the general idea! Um, you might like it! Full sumarry inside! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To Love!**

Authors Note: Hey! Ok, Welcome to Love basically tells the stories of three couples Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna, all going through love and it's many sides! The good and the bad. Cho Chang tries to wreck Harry and Ginny's marriage, Ron and Hermione are about to become parents and Neville and Luna are on the brink of splitting up! I hope you like it- please let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll update soon! Happy Reading!

Chapter 1: Monster in Law!

"Hermione dear are you sure that those curtains go with the decor in the nursery, pink is such a common colour nowadays! And for goodness sake start feeding that cat of yours, it looks anorexic! I hope that you won't be starving my grand daughter like that- disgraceful! And sweetie, please cut your hair into something a little more, stylish! It won't do to have it long once the baby arrives!''

Hermione sighed heavily. Her parents were staying with her and Ron for the Bank Holiday weekend. They had only arrived five minuets ago and her father was already cracking open the beer and watching the footie on the television whilst her mother was inspecting the house.

"Yes mother, gosh is that the time! Let's go and have a nice cup of tea!''

"Oh, yes, yes quite right. You must tell me and your father how you and Ronald have been doing! Where is my son in law anyway?''

"He's at work mother,'' said Hermione leading her mum down the stairs and into her living room where her father was sitting and watching the football on TV. She offered her a seat and then sat down opposite her. She summoned the teapot and tea cups and handed her mother a cup. She sipped her tea and looked at the clock by the mantle piece; only another two more hours to go until Ron gets back from work, she thought to herself.

"So,'' said Hermione's mum after a while. "How have you and Ronald been doing?''

"We're really good actually. And we're both really excited about the baby...''

"Yes, about that, your father and I were thinking...''

"No Charlotte, _you_ were thinking, I have nothing to do with you and your thinking!'' said Hermione's father as he got up to get another can of beer. She smiled at him and turned back to her mother.

"As I was saying dear, I was thinking that you and Ronald should come to stay with us before the babies born. We can easily get to the hospital and then maybe you and Ronald could come and stay with us...''

Hermione sighed loudly. Ever since her mother had found out that she was pregnant, she'd been trying to get Hermione to agree with muggle medical care. She'd always supported Hermione's involvement in the wizarding world, she just felt more comfortable with the muggle medical service.

"Mum, we've been through this...''

"And you still haven't thought it through...''

"Yes I have mother and I know what I'm doing! Look, I'm a healer at the same hospital myself and I know exactly what's going on! And, as for when the baby comes, you know full well that we will be settling in here first and then going to visit you and Mr and Mrs Weasley!''

"Hermione, I understand that dear, but as your mother, I would feel better and more comfortable if you'd just...''

"Mum I am the one who is having a baby here! If I didn't feel 100 comfortable with St Mungos, I would have switched to a muggle hospital by now! Please mum, just for once in your life, stop interfering!''

Dr Charlotte Granger looked outraged. No one had ever dared to speak to her like that; apart from her husband but that was a different matter! She opened her mouth to retort but stopped herself quickly by sipping some more tea.

That evening everyone was sitting around the dining room table. Ron had come home to a tense household, a furious mother in law, a stressed out wife and a very chilled out father in law. Something was definitely wrong!

"More cake Mum?'' Ron asked Charlotte.

"Oh no thank you Ronald dear, I'm quite content,''

"That's a first,'' muttered Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione?''

"Nothing mother!''

Ron and Mr Granger watched as both their wives stabbed their slices of chocolate cake whilst glaring at each other. After about five minuets, Ron couldn't take it any longer

"Ok, what's happened?''

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about dear! Hermione's just being typically stubborn- she gets that from her father!''

"Oh and you're an angel sent straight from heaven are you mother?''

"I never said...''

"No and its good that you haven't because that would be a bare face lie!''

"Enough!'' exclaimed Ron. "I don't know what happened here this afternoon, but whatever it is needs to be sorted out because I am not going to spend my Bank Holiday weekend playing referee between you two!''

"Well said son!'' said Mr Granger smiling from ear to ear.

The Granger women sighed simultaneously and painted on fake smiles.

"Of course you won't have to play referee Ron! Mum and I will be fine!''

"Yes, no need to worry Ronald!''

But by the look of things, Ron knew that it was going to be very long weekend indeed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourated ect. This is chapter two- sorry it's a bit short but I'll update sooner this time! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home!

"This is the last one,'' said Harry as he plonked a large cardboard box down on to the soon-to-be kitchen floor.

"Are you sure? I thought there was at least one more,'' replied Ginny from under the sink.

"Nope, this is definitely the last one. Let's unpack and see if anything's missing.''

Harry and Ginny Potter were moving into James and Lily Potter's old house in Godrics Hollow. They had been living mainly at the Burrow along side Mr and Mrs Weasley and occasionally at Grimmauld Palace for the past four years but they'd never had their very own place. Harry had always dreamed of reclaiming the family home and so it was like all his Christmas' had come at once the day Ginny had agreed to it. It had taken them about a year and a half to get the house into a suitable condition, and even though there was no sign of Voldermort's brutal murders anymore, there was still a slightly eerie sensation around it. It had never actually bothered Harry that his parents had actually died in this same house. He's always felt closer to them somehow.

"Ginny why on earth did you pack this?'' said Harry holding up a hideous orangey cream vase with muddy green flowers on it.

"Because that's what Aunty Muriel gave us for our wedding Harry, I can't just throw it out! What if she was to come over one day and she didn't see it?''

"Ginny since when has Muriel ever come round to ours or anyone else's house for anything? And besides, I doubt that she would even remember that she'd given it to us!''

"There is a first time for everything and you never know! The thing about Muriel is that she remembers what she wants to remember and forgets everything else! This vase was an heirloom! We have to keep it!''

"Ok, ok fine! But can we put it in the attic!''

They'd finished unpacking and arranging- and then rearranging at around nine thirty in the evening. They collapsed on the sofa in the living room and looked around the room- happy at their handy work.

"Home sweet home!'' said Harry cuddling Ginny.

"I can't believe that we've done it! For once everything is going perfect for us!'' said Ginny smiling up at Harry.

"Yeah well I think that we've had enough drama for one lifetime!'' said Harry grinning at his wife.

It didn't seem like anything bad could ever happen to them now. Harry loved Ginny and promised himself there and then that he would never hurt her or leave her for anyone or anything. Little did he know what was around the corner...


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Love!**

Authors Note: Hey people! Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews I got last chapter. They were all really sweet! Ok, this chapter is based on Neville and Luna- let me know what you think and enjoy!!!

Chapter 3: Daddy's House!

"Hey, how are you feeling?'' Luna Lovegood asked her fiancé Neville Longbottom who was throwing rocks into the sea.

"Fine,'' He said blankly.

Luna sighed heavily and stood next to him.

"You're not fine Neville. You don't need to pretend with me.''

Neville slowly looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not, really. I just, I can't believe that she's gone. She's always been there since before I was born. She's the one who got us together. I owe her my life. But I know her better than anyone else and I know that she would not have wanted me to cry or be upset. She would have wanted me to be strong.''

"But it is ok to cry sometimes Nev.''

"Yeah well, more importantly, where are we going to live? I don't fancy moving back into Gran's old place.''

As you can probably gather by now, Neville's grandmother has died. She became very ill and died in her sleep about two weeks ago. Neville hasn't eaten or slept properly since then and Luna is at her wits end by trying to reason with him.

"Well, um, you know, we could go and live with daddy for a bit, just until we can afford our own place,'' began Luna.

"No way Luna. Your dad doesn't exactly like me...''

"Don't be silly Nev! Daddy loves you, why would he offer if he didn't at least like you?''

"Because he's up to something, look at what happened before!''

"Neville he didn't know that we were dating...''

"So that's why he got me arrested is it! Now that we're actually engaged God knows what he'll try and do to me!''

"He won't do anything because I won't let him! I love you Neville and that's all that matters!''

Neville sighed heavily and looked at her.

"Ok fine. But the moment that anything dodgy happens we are out of that house- ok?''

Luna beamed and kissed him softly.

"Ok!''


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Hey, I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in aaages but I'm hopefully back on track now! Um, I hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Chapter 4: When one drama ends and another begins!

It was the last day of Mr and Mrs Granger's stay at Ron and Hermione's house. They had just finished packing and whilst Ron was helping Mr Granger to load up their car, Hermione was inside with her mother...

"Now Hermione dear, are you sure that you and Ronald will manage fine without us, we don't mind staying until the baby is...''

"No mother, I am quite sure that Ron and I will be fine! We'll call you if anything happens and besides, you and dad have to go and visit Aunty Monica in Spain next week!''

"Oh, yes of course! I completely forgot about that! But Hermione, you are my daughter and if you need me here...''

"Mother I will be fine! I promise that if anything happens I will call you! Now, I think dad's ready to go... OW!''

"What? Hermione, what's wrong?''

Hermione, who was now leaning up against a chair, was panting and clutching her stomach as water trickled down her legs.

"Mum, I think, I think I'm having the baby!'' she said shaking.

"Oh how wonderful! I'm going to be a grandmother at last!''

"MUM!!!!!!!''

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

"Ok, Hermione you're going to need to push harder next time round, this baby wants to come out!'' said the midwife smiling reassuringly at Hermione who did not return it.

"Push harder? Push harder? If I push any harder I'm going to burst!'' she moaned. She was exhausted, sweating like a pig in a heat wave and looked absolutely awful.

"I know it's hard Mrs Weasley but just think, when it's all over you'll have a beautiful baby...''

"YES I KNOW, I'M NOT STUPID- OH BLOODY HELL!'' Screeched Hermione as yet another contraction started up.

Meanwhile...

"Do you think she's ok in there?'' asked an anxious and pacing Ron.

"Ron I'm sure she's fine. They'll take good care of her,'' said Molly Weasley soothingly to her youngest son.''

"Why's it taking so long? In the movies it usually takes like, five minuets...'' said Harry instantly regretting what he'd said.

"Really? Oh bloody hell, what if something really bad happens? What's going on?'' muttered Ron, now a lot more agitated.

Ginny glared at her husband and put her arm around her frantically worried brother. Another deafening scream was heard closely followed by a deafening silence.

After a few moments which seemed to last forever, a tall skinny doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Mr Weasley,'' he said with a worried expression on his face.

"Y, yeah that's me. Um, is she ok?''

"No not really. Look she's um, she's passed out and the dangerous thing is that the baby is still inside her. We need to perform a caeserean to get it out and to give Mrs Weasley a chance at survival...''

And Ron's world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Thank you to all of the lovely reviews and I hope you all liked the last chapter! Um, I don't know when I'll be able to update next but I won't leave it too late- promise! Ok, please R&R and Happy Reading!

Chapter 5: Little Surprises!

Harry was on his 7th coffee of the evening. It had been the longest day of his life, even defeating Voldermort wasn't nearly as long as this. It was now five thirty in the afternoon and both of his best friends were unconscious in separate wards, their unborn child was being cut out of Hermione and he now had to comfort a distraught Mrs Weasley who was crying into his shoulder.

"Mrs Weasley, um, everyone. Ronald has woken up. He's asking to see you all...''

"Oh thank goodness!'' exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

"And what about Hermione?'' asked Ginny anxiously.

The doctor paused.

"I don't know. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything.'' he said.

"What does that mean?'' asked Harry.

"It means that as soon as I know anything, you will too,'' said the doctor and with that he walked away.

Mrs Weasley got up and went to see her son and Charlie and his wife Gina. The Grangers were still in the maternity ward with Fred, Angelina, George, Katie (Bell), Bill and Fleur.

"You ok?'' Ginny asked him.

"Yeah, you?'' he asked her as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope Hermione is. Ron and her really don't deserve any of this,'' she said sadly.

"Yeah, I know. But they'll be fine! In about an hours time they'll both be back to normal with a gorgeous baby to keep them company!'' Harry said to her reassuringly. He calmed down when he felt Ginny smile into his chest. He just hoped and prayed that nothing like this would happen when it was their turn!

"Awww! Ron I think she has your eyes!'' Hermione cooed as she cuddled her baby girl.

"And she has your nose!'' said Ron stroking his daughters hair.

"She's absolutely beautiful!'' exclaimed Ginny from Hermione's side.

Hermione had pulled through the operation and both mother and daughter were doing fine. Hermione was a little weak and the baby was slightly small, but the happiness had dampened out all of the worries.

Harry could finally breathe now that everything was ok. Ron had managed to bounce back to his normal self and was now happy and excited at becoming a dad. Hermione had survived the operation and had become a mother. Everything was as it should be.

"Um, Harry, Ginny, we wanted to ask you both something...'' said Hermione once everyone else had left.

"Haven't we done enough for one day!'' joked Harry smiling at his friends.

"Ha, ha, not funny Harry,'' said Ron grinning sarcastically.

"Seriously though, we were wondering if you two would like to be god parents?'' said Hermione.

Ginny squealed with delight and hugged her brother and sister in law. Harry smiled and did the same. They accepted and the rest of the evening was spent laughing and joking.

"Right, well we're going to make a move now guys! We'll come back tomorrow ok?'' said Ginny handing the newest Weasley back to her mother. Ron and Hermione had decided to call her Rose and she was every bit as beautiful as her name.

"Ok, thanks for everything you've both done today,'' said Ron hugging Harry and then his sister.

"No problem! Anyway, enjoy your first sleepless night!'' said Ginny laughing before apparating with her husband.

"Ah, home sweet home!'' said Harry collapsing on his and Ginny's bed.

"Yep! Only Ron and Hermione could have such a traumatically long and entertaining birth!'' exclaimed Ginny as she crawled in beside him.

"Yeah, God help us when it's our turn!''

Ginny paused and looked at Harry. He blushed slightly and was looking at his hands.

"When it's our turn?'' she repeated with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, well I, um, I was just,''

"So you want to have children?'' Ginny asked him sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, of course I do! I can't wait until it's our turn!''

"Then why not now?''

They both looked at each other, mentally listing the reasons why they shouldn't try for a baby and both coming up with none.

"We have a good financial position,'' said Ginny.

"We have a reasonable size house,'' said Harry.

"Our careers are going good,''

"We have good family backing...''

They carried on like that for another five to ten minuets.

"So, why should we not have a baby exactly?''

"Um, because they smell funny!'' said Harry to his wife.

"They do not smell funny!'' exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah, there isn't a real reason. I don't see why we shouldn't...''

Harry was silenced by Ginny who pressed her lips to his.

"What was that for?'' he asked her.

"For making me the happiest person ever! AAAAHHHH!'' she screamed.

"WHAT?'' Harry shouted reaching for his wand.

"We're gonna have a baby!''


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Hey, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! Right, back to Luna and Neville, I'll update as soon as I can! I hope you like it! Plz R&R!

Chapter 6: No more buts...

Luna sat in her father's kitchen reading an invitation that Ron and Hermione had sent her and Neville. There was a picture of a beautiful baby girl on the cover in a soft pink body suit sleeping soundly, and inside was a letter which read;

_Dear Neville and Luna, _

_Hey guys! We hope you two are well. We were so sorry to hear of your loss Neville and we're sorry that we couldn't be there for the funeral. The main reason that we are writing to you is to let you know that yesterday we both became parents to a beautiful baby girl who we've called Rose. We are going to have a little get together next week at the Burrow and would love it if you could come! _

_Hope to see you both there! _

_Lots of love_

_Ron and Hermione_

Luna smiled to herself. If anyone deserved to be parents it was those two. And baby Rose really was gorgeous! Her thoughts drifted to her and Neville and their future together. She loved him more than anyone else and she knew that he loved her. They had been dating for the past five years and had been through so much together. But, she'd always wondered why Neville had never proposed to her. He'd always said that he wanted to be with her, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Hello Luna dear!'' said Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Morning daddy,'' she said snapping back to reality. "What would you like for breakfast?''

"Oh, nothing for me dear, I've been called in to work early, a crisis with one of the editing charms, what are your plans for today?''

"Well, Neville and I thought that we'd look at some houses and then go and see Harry and Ginny at their new house.''

"Houses?'' frowned Xenophilius. "Why on earth do you want to look at houses? I thought you were happy living here.''

"We are daddy! It's just that, well, Neville and I want our own place, our own home...''

"You're not even married! Why do you need to live together in your own house...''

"We've been together five years daddy! That's as good as marriage!''

"So why hasn't Neville proposed to you yet? If you're as good as married, what's the difference?''

"We, we don't need a piece of paper to say that we're married Xenophilius! Our love is pure and strong,'' said Neville coming into the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe.

"Well that's just the type of attitude I'd expect from _you_!'' sneered Xenophilius.

"And what is that supposed to mean?''

"Always thinking of yourself aren't you Longbottom? What about what Luna wants?'' and with that Xenophilius apparated.

Luna sighed and got up from the table to hug Neville. She then busied herself by clearing away the empty dry dishes from last night. Neville sat down and looked at her.

"Luna,''

"Yeah,''

"Do you want to get married?''

Luna spun round to look at him.

"Well, yes of course I do! When the time is right for us,''

"But we've been dating for five years,''

"Look, I know why you don't want to get married Nev and I understand! I love you and we will get married eventually. But not to suit other people. Marriage is a lifelong commitment between two people. No one else,'' she said.

"Are you sure, because if you aren't you can tell me now...''

"Of course I'm sure!''

"Ginny the house looks amazing!'' said Luna as she and Ginny sat down in the kitchen with cups of tea.

"Aww, thank you, we're really pleased with it! Um, listen, I couldn't help notice that you and Neville seem a bit awkward. Is everything ok between you guys?''

Luna sighed heavily. What was the point in lying, things weren't ok.

"No, it's not. Ginny, I don't know what to do! I love Neville so much but I don't know if we're meant to be together!''

Ginny's eyes widened behind her cup of tea.

"What do you mean? You two _are_ meant to be together!''

"Ginny, we both want different things! I want to get married, have kids and he doesn't!''

"Wait, he actually said that he doesn't want to have kids?''

"No, but he definitely doesn't want to get married. If he did he would have proposed by now!''

"Luna, Neville's probably just confused. It took Harry ages to propose to me, and look at us now!''

"I know, but you and Harry have liked each other for years! You went out for two and then he proposed! Neville and I have been going out for five! I don't want to stay boyfriend and girlfriend any more Gin!''

"Luna you really need to tell him how you feel! If you don't, you'll both be unhappy and end up hating each other!''

"I know that Ginny, but I also know why Neville doesn't want to get married. He thinks that once you're married you're counted as one person and that your actions influence the other person...''

Ginny spat out her tea looking out raged.

"That is absolutely ridiculous! Look Luna, in sixth year Harry broke up with me believing that if we were together, I'd be a target for Voldermort. But what he didn't realize was that I already was and that by breaking up with me would make no difference what so ever!''

"Yes but-''

"No more buts Luna. You have to talk to Neville.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Hey, I am really really really sorry that I have not updated! I have been so fustrated and angry with myself! I was ill( and I'm still recovering) from the flu and my parents confiscated my laptop because I've been bad in school! Then I've had this enormous amount of homework to do, not to mention, trying to keep my social life alive! Anyway, enough of that! I really hope you like this chapter and pleeeeaaaassseeee R&R! Mwa!

Chapter 7: So Much for Talking...

A few days passed and Luna still had not mentioned anything to Neville. Xenophilius had sensed the awkward mood and was only to happy to go to an important, but boring conference. He would be back the following day and Luna knew that now was the time to talk to Neville about how she felt. But she also knew that this _talk _could either bring them closer together, or tear them apart.

"Luna, are you ok? You haven't said much all evening,'' asked Neville.

They were currently sitting in the living room. Luna had been making tiny beaded necklaces and bracelets for Rose and Neville had been marking some important Herbology test papers for his first year students.

Here goes, she thought to herself.

"Um, actually Neville, I don't think I am.''

Neville looked at her worriedly and gave her an unsure but encouraging nod.

Luna took a deep breath.

"I, well the thing, look, Neville I love you and I want to be with you. It's just that, I want to get married and have kids- I want to be a proper family...'' she stammered.

"Where's this all coming from?'' Neville demanded.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. And just seeing Harry and Ginny in their new home and Ron and Hermione with their new baby only makes me want it more! Neville, we're practically married now anyway...''

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?''

He said as he poured himself a large glass of fire whiskey. He was not about to make things easy for her.

"The big deal is that I want to make it official! I want to show people that we are a totally serious and committed couple that love each other!''

"It sounds to me like you just want to get married because that's what everyone else has done!''

"It's got nothing to do with that! I know you think that marriage means that if one person stuffs up, the other person has to pay for it too, but it's not like that anymore Nev! Things have changed, hey, where are you going?'' she said as Neville turned away from her and picked up his wand that was lying on the coffee table.

"Out! I don't have to listen to this!'' he bellowed.

"NEVILLE!'' screamed Luna pleadingly.

"DON'T WAIT UP, I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK!''

And with that, Neville apparated, Luna collapsed onto the floor in tears and the house was filled with silence.

The next day, Luna awoke with a banging headache. She'd fallen asleep in the living room and it only took her about a micro-second before the events of last night came flooding back to her. She quickly got up and ran around the house calling Neville's name, but there was no answer. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him. She collapsed on their bed tiredly.

_DON'T WAIT __UP; I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK! _

His angry words echoed through her mind. What had she done? Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? She thought, mentally kicking herself.

There was a loud pop in the kitchen and Luna sprinted downstairs.

"Neville is that... oh.''

It was Harry standing in the kitchen with a huge, empty, cardboard box in his hand.

"Hey Luna, um, what's wrong? Where's Neville?'' He asked her with a curious expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing, nothing's wrong! Neville's just gone to the shops that's all!''

"At eight in the morning?'' said Harry, totally unconvinced.

"Yeah well, he's an early riser!''

Harry frowned at her. He thought back to their school days when Neville, and the rest of them for that matter, would not get up before 10AM on the weekends. Something was definitely wrong.

"Anyway, Harry, what are you doing up so early, and why are you here?''

"Oh, well you know it's Ron and Hermione's party thing for Rose today at the Burrow and Ginny woke me up early...''

Rose' party! Luna had completely forgotten! It seemed like a century ago when Luna had sat and read the invitation. There was no way that she could go there, not without Neville. What would people say and how would she answer all of their questions? It was clear that Harry didn't believe a word of what she had said to him so far.

"Luna?'' Harry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Hmm, sorry?'' she said dreamily.

"Have you got any glasses?''

"Glasses for what?''

Harry sighed.

"Luna what's wrong? You haven't been listening to a word I've said! Where is Neville really?''

"At the shops! Harry, what glasses kind of glasses do you want?''

"Champagne glasses, but don't dodge the question! Look, Luna, you can tell me if anything's happened.'' persisted Harry as he followed her into the living room where there was a huge drinks cabinet. Luna flicked her wand and the glasses gently flew out and landed elegantly into the cardboard box that Harry was carrying.

"Nothing's happened Harry! Now, you'd better be getting back to the Burrow,'' she said as she put an end to Harry's questions.

"Ok, I'll see you and Neville there later then!'' and he apparated before she'd had a chance to tell him that she wouldn't be going.

Now what was she going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Sorry it's taken me aaages to update! I really hope you like this chapter and pleeease read and review!

Chapter 8: A Reason to be Worried?

"Ronald, where have you put Rose's outfit?'' yelled Hermione accidentally unsettling her five day old daughter in the process.

"Ooops! Sorry baby, come to mummy!'' she said softly as she picked Rose up from her cot and cuddled her. Rose instantly stopped crying and began to play with Hermione's hair, gurgling happily.

"How the hell should I know? Where's my suit Hermione, I can't find it anywhere, and what time do we have to be there by because mum will kill us if we're late!'' exclaimed a clearly stressed out Ron who was wandering around the house his underwear.

Hermione sighed heavily and smiled to her daughter. Ron hadn't left the hospital until the day before Hermione and Rose were due to come home. He'd been working flat out to get the place just right for them and had completely forgotten about the small 'get together' at the Burrow.

"Ronald, your suit is in your wardrobe where it's always been since you've hardly ever worn it since our wedding, don't worry, we have another two hours before we have to leave! And please don't use that kind of language in front of Rose!''

Ron glared at his wife from the door frame.

"Language? Hermione she is five days old!''

"I am not getting into another argument with you about that Ronald Weasley! Please go and get dressed and then I'll need you to mind Rose whilst I get ready,'' instructed Hermione as she laid her baby down onto the changing mat.

"Fine!'' said Ron as he walked back into his and Hermione's room. He hated to admit it, but Hermione was getting to be more like her mother everyday!

At around one thirty Hermione finished getting ready and went downstairs to find out where her husband and daughter were. She could hear Rose crying and followed the sound to the garden where she saw Ron walking her up and down, in a desperate attempt to calm her down.

"Come on now Rosie! Why are you crying, you're with me aren't you? Look, you really need to stop crying because if you don't, Daddy will get a headache and won't be able to play with you! Please baby!!!''

Rose carried on crying; clearly taking no notice of her pleading father and Ron began to get desperate.

"I love you to bits honey but you aren't half like your mum! You both go on and on and on...''

"Oh we do, do we?'' said Hermione coming out into the garden with a firm look on her face.

Ron turned red.

"Um, no, of course not! I was just, I mean I didn't...''

"Yes Ron, I know what you mean. Anyway, we'd better get going because I don't want to be late, Like you said, your mum will kill us.'' said Hermione taking Rose from Ron.

"Do we have to go now? I mean, there will be even more chaos going on over there then there has been here and I really don't fancy getting in the middle of it!''

"Awww! Ron, are you still scared of your mum?'' mocked Hermione.

"No, well, you haven't lived with her most of your life have you? You've seen what she's like...''

But before Ron could finish justifying himself Hermione had grabbed her wand and they had apparated to the Burrow.

"Fleur, Fleur dear I need you to take the roast potatoes outside. Charlie where on earth are the plates and where have the knives gone? Why must I always do everything in this household!'' screeched Molly Weasley as she struggled to sustain control over her household.

Ron had been right when he'd said that the Burrow was a more chaotic place then the Granger/Weasley household! Molly Weasley was at her wits end trying to deal with everything and everyone!

"Molly dear, I think you should calm down a bit. Ron and Hermione will be here any minuet with Rose and it won't be nice to welcome them into an awkward atmosphere.'' said Arthur Weasley trying to control his wife. He instantly regretted it when she gave him a murderous look.

"Arthur Weasley. I have all of my children in-laws and grand-children coming over today as well as additional close friends. I have to prepare the house, garden, food... Oh Ronald, Hermione and little Rose! Oh how wonderful to see you dears! Let me take a look at my little grand daughter then! Awww, aren't you beautiful, let's have a cuddle...''

Arthur sighed heavily and then grinned at his youngest son and his wife. He'd given up trying to understand the wonder that was his wife a very long time ago. He hugged Ron and then Hermione and was filled with a pleasant buzzing feeling inside when he picked up his youngest grand-daughter. He loved all of his sons, but that love was totally different from the love he had for Ginny. Since he'd held Ginny for the first time, he'd always believed that having a little girl was unlike anything else on the planet and he felt so happy that Ron had been given the same opportunity.

"Ron, Hermione!'' exclaimed Ginny as she ran into the room. She immediately took Rose from her father and whisked her away into the garden. Ron smiled at Harry who had come into the kitchen.

"Alright mate?''

"Yeah, how are you two? Oh, and how's Rose?'' asked Harry looking a bit lost.

"Yeah we're ok. Rose is fine too, now that we're here! She would not stop crying before we left...''

"Harry, are you ok?'' asked Hermione with a concerned look on her face.

"Um, no not really, look, can I talk to you guys for a second,'' said Harry dropping his voice.

"Sure,'' said Hermione and she and Ron followed Harry up to Ron's old room.

Once they'd got upstairs Harry closed the door and turned to face them.

"Harry mate, what's wrong?''

"I'm worried about Luna and Neville.''

Ron and Hermione let out sighs of relief and than looked worried

again.

"Why, what's happened?'' asked Hermione.

"I dunno, but I think that something's happened. When they came round to our place the other day there was this awkwardness between them. And this morning when I went round there to get champagne glasses, Luna looked awful and said that Neville had gone shopping, even though it was eight in the morning...''

"Whoa! Harry slow down mate! Don't you think that you're reading into this a little? I mean, all couples have their ups and downs,'' said Ron.

"No, this is different. You didn't see the look on Luna's face. And, the thing is that I think I know what they were arguing about- if they have been arguing,'' Harry added hastily when he saw Ron and Hermione's mouths open quickly.

"Hey! What are you lot doing here?'' said Ginny entering the bedroom with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Harry is stressing about Neville and Luna's relationship,'' said Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"I am not stressing about anything! I'm just worried that something's happened, I am allowed to be concerned about my friends aren't I?'' said Harry, clearly getting annoyed.

"Actually Ron, I think that Harry has a right to be concerned,'' said Ginny looking worried, "I spoke to Luna a few days ago and she was pretty confused about her feelings towards Neville. They both want totally different things and I convinced her to talk to him about them. Oh God, what if something really bad has happened!''

"Hey, calm down, look, seeing as you've spoken to Luna already she might feel comfortable talking to you. You might as well go and see her now. I mean, if anything has happened to Neville, it's better to know sooner rather than later right?'' said Hermione putting her arm around Ginny.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe there's absolutely nothing to worry about,'' said Ron.

"I hope so,'' and with that Ginny apparated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Hey! Thank you all very much for your reviews, and I hope you really like this chapter! The next one is coming right up- sort of!

Chapter 9: Three Guesses...

"Luna?'' Ginny called out to a seemingly empty house. She looked around the living room hopelessly, as if Luna or Neville would magically appear in front of her. She looked on top of the fire place where she saw a framed picture of Luna where she looked only four or five years old. She smiled at the small, blonde girl who was twirling round on her tiptoes whilst autumn leaves gracefully fell all around her.

"That was taken before my mum died. It's one of the happiest moments of my life.'' said a small voice from the door. Ginny turned round and had to use all of her strength to keep her jaw from dropping. Never in her life had she seen Luna look so unlike herself! Her beautiful blonde hair was sticking up in every direction, her face looked tired and pale and her eyes were sore and puffy. Ginny badly wanted to say something but decided that if she said something wrong, Luna would never tell her anything.

"Why, what was happening?''

Luna moved next to her and smiled.

"It was the first time that my parents had taken me out to the forest surrounding the pitch where the Quidditch World Cup is played now. I'd never known what autumn was like, not really. I was fascinated by the colours of the leaves and the change in climate and atmosphere! I know it probably sounds stupid now, but it's one of the most amazing feelings I've ever had.''

Ginny smiled at Luna. She could understand what she meant. Luna sniffed and put the photo back on to the fire place.

"Luna, what's happened? I know that something's up and I am not leaving until you tell me,''

"Tell you what Ginny, what is there to tell? I mean, it's not like I wasn't expecting this to happen...''

"What, expecting what to happen?''

"NEVILLE'S GONE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS AND I DON'T KNOW IF HE'S EVER COMING BACK!'' screamed Luna bursting into a flood of tears. Ginny immediately went to hug her but Luna stepped back.

"Don't, I don't want your sympathy. I don't deserve it. It's all my fault! If only I hadn't told him that I wanted a family...''

"Stop right there Luna! Look, Neville going off in a huff about you speaking your feelings does not make it your fault! It's him who needs to grow up a bit and learn to take consideration for other people, particularly you, oh, hello Hermione!''

Hermione had just apparated into the house causing Ginny to stop talking and Luna to jump in surprise.

"Hey, guess what Luna? Neville's just apparated to the Burrow...''

Luna sighed in relief and the colour immediately returned to her face.

"Hermione?'' asked Ginny, who had noticed that Hermione wasn't as happy as she should have been.

"Um, well there's something else. Luna, he's kind of drunk...''

"How drunk?'' asked Luna shakily turning slightly pale.

"Um, not off his face drunk, but he's heading that way... Luna?''

Luna had apparated before Hermione had had time to finish off her sentence.

"Three guesses,'' said Ginny who had pulled out her wand and apparated straight after Hermione, leaving the once empty house to get back to its peaceful silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and your patients with my un-predictable updates! I hope you like this chapter; please let me know what you think!

Chapter 10: Drunken Mishaps!

As soon as Luna apparated to the Burrow she knew instantly that Neville was there, you'd have to be pretty stupid to not notice the loud rambling sound of his drunken voice. She followed it out to the garden where she found her boyfriend with a can of beer in his hand, angrily trying to push Harry and Ron (who were trying to take it away from him in exchange for a glass of water).

"Oh, 'ere she is! My lovelily girrrly fwend Lunna! Ello love! You mish me?''

Luna turned crimson as everyone looked at her. Mrs Weasley hurried up to her with a worried expression painted on her face.

"Luna dear, it's so lovely to see you! Neville's only just arrived, he's rather drunk, well you can obviously see that...''

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley. He won't be ruining your party any more. I'm taking him home right now.'' said Luna angrily and she marched up to Neville.

"Neville, we are going home right now,''

"Home? We don't have a home! We live wiv your shtupid daaaddd 'ho hatesh me!''

Luna sighed heavily and grabbed her wand.

"We are going home now! Don't you think that you've embarrassed us enough?''

"EMBARRASHED? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?'' shouted Neville, suddenly getting angry. Luna was so wrapped up in her smashed boyfriend that she didn't even notice Hermione and Ginny who had apparated next to her. Hermione took Rose from Fred who was watching with an expression of mixed delight and shock on his face.

"Neville, I am not arguing with you now. Let's go home and you can sleep it all off...''

"GO HOOME? WHY? SHO WE CAN ARRRGUE ABOUT N, NOT BEING MARRED?''

"That's enough Nev mate, don't you think it's time you slowed down a bit?'' asked Ron cautiously.

"Yeah, you don't want to be nursing a banging headache tomorrow do you?'' Harry agreed.

"NO I BLOODY WELL DON'T!'' bellowed Neville. Rose immediately started crying in Hermione's arms and all of the younger children soon followed. Fleur glared at Neville and ushered everyone inside.

"WHAT? WHY IS EBRYONE LEAVING? THE PARTY HASHN'T EBEN SHTARTED!''

"I am so sorry Mrs Weasley, I don't know what's gotten into him, but I can assure you that it will not be happening again!'' said Luna getting angry and with that, she grabbed Neville's arm and apparated.

They arrived a second later where they found Xenophilius waiting for them.

"Ah Luna darling, where have you been, I've been waiting here for ages?''

"OH ELLO XEN! WE WASH AT THE BRUOWOW, WHY, YOU MISH US?'' slurred Neville as he poured himself yet another glass of fire whiskey. Xenophilius looked at Neville with a mixture of shock and disgust.

Luna flicked her wand and the glass flew out of Neville's hand, poured the drink back into the bottle and locked itself back into the drinks cabinet.

"OI!''

"What Neville, what is it now? I have had enough of you and your moaning and drinking and constant snapping! I am only human and I refuse to listen to it! I am really sorry that my opinion doesn't matter to... oh what's the point? It's not like you'll remember this when you wake up!'' and with that she ran up the stairs and slammed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to Love**

Chapter 11: Un-pleasant Surprises!

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope that you all liked the last chapter! Um, this chapter introduces a certain character who will totally change the story! That's all I'm gonna say apart from; Enjoy! Oh, and please R&R!

"You won't have to wait much longer Mr and Mrs Potter; the mid-wife should be here soon.'' a healer instructed.

"Thank you,'' said Ginny. She watched as Harry stopped pacing and sat down in a chair next to her bed.

Harry and Ginny were in the maternity ward at St Mungos. Ginny had found out that she was pregnant on the day of Roses 'party' but hadn't said anything because of the drama with Neville and Luna. The only people who knew were Ron and Hermione.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I must have lost track of time,'' said the midwife entering the room. Her face was covered by all of the files in her hands but when she put them down, her face was instantly recognisable. Ginny gasped in horror whilst Harry felt his jaw drop. It was Cho Chang!

"Cho?'' Harry whispered.

''Harry, Ginny? Oh my God!'' she exclaimed as she flung herself into Harry's arms. Harry stepped back in surprise and glanced apologetically at Ginny who was frowning.

"Cho, what are you doing here? I thought you were dating Roger Davis.'' asked Harry as Cho released him.

"That was months ago, I get bored easily!'' replied Cho giggling. "I studied healing after I left school but didn't see the point in getting a job because Roger had enough money for the both of us! Now that we've split up, I have to work for my money- can you believe it? I feel so common!''

Harry resumed his place beside Ginny and Cho turned the machine on, talking non stop.

"... It's so good that you're both having a baby! I personally hope to never have kids- they don't do justice to your figure - not to mention the pain you have to go through! Plus, it's common knowledge that guys totally go off you once you've had a baby. Not that that will necessarily happen to you two, you obviously love each other very much...''

"Yeah, we do.'' said Ginny firmly, giving Cho such a scary look that she shut up immediately.

The scan lit up and showed the baby was happy and healthy. Ginny was relieved but couldn't relax properly because of the glances that Cho kept sending towards Harry. If she didn't get out of that hospital soon, she felt as though she would throttle her.

"All done!'' said Cho handing Harry the photo of the scan. She brushed her fingers against his which made him step back in shock. Ginny snatched the photo away from him, said a hasty and un- meaningful goodbye to Cho, and then dragged her husband away.

Whatever was going to happen in the future, Cho Chang was not going to be delivering her baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Hello! I am so incredibly sowie for not updating sooner! I hope that this and the next chapter make up for it! Please R&R, oh and Happy Reading!

Chapter 12: Calm- or thereabouts!

"Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave your clothes lying around the house? What kind of example are you setting towards Rose?'' exclaimed Hermione from the living room.

Ron entered the room and walked over to his wife who was standing by the coffee table with a pair of his underpants in her hands.

"I was gonna do it later! And stop shouting- you'll wake Rose!''

"No you were not going to do it later! I know you very well Ronald Weasley, and I won't wake Rose up! She didn't take a nap today so she'll sleep three hours straight!'' said Hermione glaring at her husband who was grinning at her.

"Hermione chill out! So I forgot to pick up my clothes, big deal!''

"Yes it is a big deal Ronald! I am trying constantly to juggle my job, work and motherhood whilst keeping this house tidy and you are not helping! Do you want us to end up like Neville and Luna because...''

"Hey, Hermione? Ssshhh! whatever's going on with Neville and Luna will not happen to us- I promise you!''

Hermione let her arms flop hopelessly at her sides and looked up at Ron's worried but oddly reassuring face.

"How do you know Ron? I mean, all it takes is for us to argue about something really bad and before you know it, you'll be going out and getting drunk and I'll be alone somewhere, crying my eyes out...'' Hermione's arms began to flap arpund everywhere and Ron smiled to himself. There was only one way to shut her up; with a kiss.

"That's how I know,'' he whispered.

"...And then she had the cheek to keep batting her fake eyelashes at him- it was as if I wasn't even there! It was sickening...''

Hermione sighed heavily. Ginny was doing her head in! She had spent the past hour telling her about what Cho Chang had dared to do with her husband and she was sick of it!

"Ginny, if it bothers you that much why don't you just ask to transfer mid wives?''

"Because Harry won't let me! You need to have a good reason to want to transfer and Harry doesn't want her to get into trouble over nothing! I have to go and meet him at the Ministry now, he said he'd take me out to lunch as a way of saying sorry!''

"Ginny, if this whole thing with Cho is stressing you out, I really think that you should get a transfer. It's not good to be under so much stress...''

"I know, I know, I'll talk to Harry- I promise! Anyway, you'd better get going- aren't you and Ron going to Bill and Fleur's place for Victoires birthday party?''

"Oh, yeah, I'd completely forgotten about that! You and Harry are coming aren't you?''

"Yeah, we'll apparate there after lunch, hopefully there won't be another incident like last year!''

Hermione laughed as she remembered Victoire's last birthday party, when Fred and George's sons- each named after their uncles had set fire to the table cloth and the food had all ended up burnt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: ...and here is Chapter 13! Please R&R!

Chapter 13: The Party from Hell!

Luna was in the kitchen at Shell Cottage helping Fleur with the canapés. She had decided that Neville seriously needed to sort his head out and that it was her job to support him- not be his punch bag. She was working extra hours and going out a lot more, and she was enjoying it. It was just a little weird, being able to forget about all of her troubles and step into this new world, but she had gotten used to it.

"Hey Luna!'' said Hermione coming up behind her.

"Hermione! How are you?'' exclaimed Luna.

"Fine thanks. How are you?''

"Oh, I'm fine. Much better than I was at the last gathering.''

"Is Neville here too?''

"Yes, he's outside with Bill, Charlie and Fred and George. He came so that people wouldn't suspect anything.''

"I'm sure that's not true Luna. Maybe he just wants things to go back to normal,''

"But what is normal Hermione? Because I don't know anymore...''

"Oh, thank you Luna, you're a star!" exclaimed Fleur taking the tray of freshly arranged canapés from her. "Neville's looking much better!''

Luna nodded vaguely as Fleur walked off. Hermione sighed heavily and secretly prayed that Ginny came soon, she had never been able to understand Luna as well as her.

An hour later the party was in full swing. Victoire was loving all of the attention that she was getting, mainly from Teddy and so far, the day hadn't been a disaster.

"Hey everyone!'' exclaimed Ginny as she entered the garden, closely followed by Harry. Hermione, who had just finished feeding Rose, got up and went to greet them.

"Everything ok?'' she asked Ginny.

"Oh, yeah, lunch was really good. I'm feeling really positive now, I mean, as if Harry would even look twice at a rat faced cow like her!''

Before Hermione could reply Mrs Weasley apparated into the garden, closely followed by Cho Chang!

"Isn't it wonderful dears? I was in Madame Malkins looking for some new robes for Arthur, and I ran into Cho! I invited her back here to join in the celebrations! Now, where is Charlie, I do hope he's cut his hair!''

Hermione looked at Ginny who had gone scarlet and was eyeing Fleur as if she had a rather foul disease.

Hermione and Ron were standing around the long table in Bill and Fleur's garden waiting for the cake to be cut. Ron was slowly rocking Rose in his arms whilst listening to the fait sound of the sea crashing against the rocks.

"What do you thinks going to happen with Ginny and Cho?'' Ron asked.

"Well if she tries to make a move on Harry, we'll be visiting Ginny in Azkaban for Roses first birthday!''

Ron smirked but his smile faded immediately when he heard...

"Hermi-own ninny, I have not seen you in ages!''

"Viktor?'' said Hermione in surprise as she turned around. He flung his arms around her, picked her up and then gently put her down. Ron glared at him and shook his hand half heartedly when Viktor extended his.

"Aw, is this Rose? She is beautiful!'' Said Viktor looking at her. "May I?'' he asked as he gestured to pick her up.

"Yes well, I'm trying to get her off to sleep now so maybe later.'' said Ron firmly. Viktor looked slightly disgruntled and walked off. Hermione glared at Ron who simply shrugged at her. Before either could say anything Fleur had beckoned everyone else around the table to sing happy birthday to Victoire.

"...Happy Birthday to you!''

Whilst everyone was clapping and cheering, Cho clicked her spoon on her Champagne glass. Everyone fell silent and looked at her.

"I think that we have something else to celebrate! I know that you may have wanted to throw another party for it but I think that this news is pretty important.''

"What news? What are you talking about?'' asked Fleur, slightly annoyed.

"Harry and Ginny's of course!''

Ginny turned red again and Harry turned pale.

"No, wait, Cho...''

"Cho, don't you dare!''

"Why, what is it?''

"You're not splitting up are you?''

"Harry and Ginny are going to have a baby!''

Everyone stared at Harry and Ginny in surprise. Ginny turned an even more violent shade of red and Harry bent his head down low.

"Ooops, sorry!'' giggled Cho pointedly before she apparated leaving behind and very confused family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Thank you to all of the reviews that I got! This chapter is between Cho and Ginny. I know that a lot of you hate Cho right now, so hopefully this will compensate for that! Please R&R and Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Cat Fight!

Ginny entered St Mungos Maternity Ward the day after Victoires party. She unlike Harry, who had chosen to hide away and not socialise, had decided that now was the time to sort out Cho Chang- once and for all.

She went up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, do you know when Cho Chang goes on her break?''

"Let me check... oh, no need! There she is!''

"Ginny? What a pleasant surprise!'' exclaimed Cho. Ginny forced a smile.

"We need to talk.'' she said in a firm tone which made Cho slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok, let's go in my office.''

Ginny followed her obediently. It took all of her strength to stop herself from slapping Cho there and then. She was led into a room where Cho closed the door behind them.

"So, how did the family take your news?'' asked Cho, sitting on her desk.

Ginny looked at her and suddenly couldn't take it any more. She was not here to make friends. She was here to stop a vindictive cow from getting her filthy hands on her husband.

"Look, I don't know what game you're playing Cho, but it ends here, ok?''

"I don't know what you're talking about!'' said Cho innocently.

"Oh, I think you do. If you think that you'll be able to come between Harry and me or manage to seduce him...''

"What's wrong Ginny? You sound insecure! Are you worried that Harry will give in to his senses and fall for someone with looks, brains and, oh yeah, most importantly, money?''

"Looks? Don't make me laugh! You look like you've just endured a dementor's kiss! Brains? Please, you may have been in Ravenclaw but you're pretty deluded to think that Harry will ever want you...''

"Which leaves money, so, what do you have to say about that Gin?''

"Money doesn't buy happiness or love Cho. And I pity you if you think that it does!''

"Whatever! The point is that sooner or later Harry will leave you for me, because he has a brain and knows what he wants; someone with the ability to satisfy a guy!''

"Oh and how do you suppose that will happen then?''

"Well let's put it this way Ginny; the only baby that Harry will be a dad to, is mine!''

Ginny suddenly lost control. She slapped Cho hard across the face.

"You Bitch!'' screeched Cho, who slapped her back. Ginny screamed and pushed her against the wall and started hitting and dug her nails into her skin- desperate for her to feel the same pain.. Cho had managed to grab hold of Ginny's hair and was pulling it hard. Ginny suddenly grabbed all of Cho's hair and used it to drag her to the floor. She held Cho's neck and banged her head against the floor.

"You are a sick, twisted, evil little cow!''

"Thank you! And don't worry about Harry, I'll take good care of him- once you're gone!'' Cho choked out. Ginny let go of her, grabbed her wand and apparated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Hey! Sozzie for not updating in a while! I really hope that you like this chapter because it is the last one before some drama starts! I am saying no more! Anyway, enjoy it and please R&R!!!

Chapter 15: Meanwhile...

"Ron, I am not hiding!'' exclaimed a frustrated Harry throwing a cushion at him.

"Yes you are!'' insisted Ron catching it. ''Look, it's nothing to be scared or ashamed of. Having a baby is an amazing...''

"...experience, yes I know! But that's not the point. I mean, I am looking forward to becoming a dad. But Cho had no right to say anything,''

"I know Harry, but the damage is done. Look at Neville and Luna, they've been through so much and now they have to either move on from it or give up completely... Oh hey Neville!''

Neville had apparated into the living room. He smiled at Ron and threw a sympathetic look at Harry.

"Hi, I thought I'd come over and see how you're doing,'' he said.

"Uh, I'm ok. How are you, how's Luna?''

"I'm ok but I haven't seen much of Luna recently. She's out every day! I don't know what to do any more. I've really managed to mess things up!'' He said as he flopped down on the sofa next to Harry. They both simultaneously sighed. Ron stared at them in awe.

"You two are the biggest prats I have ever seen!'' he exclaimed.

Neville widened his eyes in surprise and Harry began to cough sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Ron, I thought that I just heard _you_ call us prats!''

"Yeah, I did, because you are! Look, you're both complaining over absolutely nothing!''

"Nothing!'' exclaimed Neville angrily. "Luna hates me!''

"No she doesn't Nev, she hates your behaviour! What is it that you're actually fighting about?''

"She wants to get married, but I don't see the point...''

"Why not? You love her don't you?'' Ron asked.

"Of course I do, but...''

"There you go then! Look, you two are perfect for each other. You know that don't you?''

"Yeah,''

"So where's the harm in getting married? It doesn't have to be a big deal!''

Neville fell silent as he thought about Ron's words. Harry stared up at him.

"And what about me? Your mum is going to hate us for not telling her as soon as we knew!''

Ron glared at Harry.

"You think that mum's going to kill you because you wanted to make sure the baby was 100 healthy before you broke the news? Please! You're forgetting that she brought up Fred and George!''

It was strange to admit, but Ron was actually right about something! Harry found himself feeling a lot better.

Suddenly Hermione apparated into the room. She beamed at everyone.

"Hello! Ronald, did you manage to talk to your mum about tonight?''

Ron stared at her blankly.

"No, was I supposed to?''

Hermione glared at him.

"Yes you were Ronald! We are supposed to be going to mum and dad's anniversary dinner! How are we going to find a baby sitter at such short notice?''

Harry looked at her.

"I could do it,'' he said. They all looked at him.

"Well why not? I mean, Ginny will be here too.''

"Are you sure Harry?'' asked Hermione hopefully.

Harry nodded, not quite sure what he was letting himself in for.

Ron and Hermione had just left Rose with Harry and Ginny. It had taken a good half hour to get Rose settled, but it had happened in the end. Ginny had arrived home angry and annoyed and had wasted no time in telling Harry all of the details. Harry had been furious with Ginny for going down there in the first place.

"You could have lost the baby!'' he'd yelled at her.

"But don't you see Harry? Now we have the perfect evidence to get her sacked! Let me see; assault on a patient, potential death threats, possible harm to the baby...''

"You are obsessed!'' Harry had exclaimed angrily before blurting out the fact that he'd offered to baby sit Rose.

She still wasn't speaking to him!


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to Love**

**Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chappie! Please, please, please review!!!

Chapter 16: The Calm before the Storm

It was a frosty night. There was an uneasy feeling in the air- as if something terrible was about to happen. Luna was a superstitious person and didn't like it one bit.

She was staring out into the black sky, silently watching the icy wind terrorising the trees. She shivered uncomfortably.

"Are you ok?''

She looked up cautiously to see Neville looking at her. He was holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

"I think so. Thank you,'' she said as she took one of the mugs from him. She watched as he sat down on the sofa.

"Luna, we need to talk.''

She immediately knew what he was talking about and sat next to him.

"I know,'' she whispered.

"Look, I have behaved like a complete git these past few weeks. I do love you Luna- you know that right?''

Luna paused. She was exhausted from arguing, and she desperately wanted her boyfriend back, but what was the point in going back to where they started with unsaid feelings constantly getting in the way?

"To be honest Neville, I don't. Not anymore.''

Neville gaped at her, but remembered to stay calm. He wanted to make Luna happy, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Ok, look, I know that I have been a fool, and if I had a time turner I would rewind...''

"To where exactly- when we first began dating or to a particular point in our five years together?''

"To our second year. Gran told me that I should have proposed to you then, but I wanted to wait. I know it seems stupid but it made perfect sense at the time. To be honest with you, I still don't know why I didn't want to get married.''

"Didn't?'' said Luna softly.

"I finally realised today that I want to be with you until the day that I die. I have missed you so much Luna...''

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Luna had enveloped him in a rib crushing hug. The force was so huge that he fell back into the arm of the sofa with her on top of him.

"I love you Neville!'' Luna exclaimed

"There's one more thing,'' said Neville. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, got up of the sofa and kneeled down. Luna stood up in shock.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long, but here goes! Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?''

Luna smiled, tears trickling down her glowing cheeks.

"Yes!!!!'' She yelled. Neville slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and lifted her up.

It was as if the horrible, uneasy mood had gone.

_Meanwhile, at the restaurant..._

"Ron, your eating habits are disgusting!'' hissed Hermione. They were at a posh Italian restaurant and were celebrating Hermione's parents' wedding anniversary. They were surrounded by muggles and Ron was finding hard to behave normal.

"Bloody hell Hermione, You haven't been this self-conscious about how I eat since our wedding!''

"Ronald, Hermione darlings!'' said Hermione's mother coming up to them. She kissed them both and smiled. She had been drinking rather a lot of wine and was quite pink.

"Mum, don't you think you should slow down a bit?'' asked Hermione worriedly.

"Nonsense dear!'' she said before moving on to talk to someone else.

"D'you thing Rose's asleep?'' Hermione asked Ron.

"Probably, either that or she's torturing Harry and Ginny!''

"That was a bit mean wasn't it? I mean, what if Harry and Ginny wanted some alone time?''

"Well they'll have to get used to it won't they? Seeing as Ginny's pregnant...''

_Speaking of Harry and Ginny..._

"Is it normal for all babies to cry this much?'' exclaimed Harry.

"Looks like it!'' Ginny yelled back. She loved her niece, but even this was slightly off putting!

"Maybe she needs some air?'' Harry suggested,

"In this weather, are you mad?'' said Ginny looking at Harry as if he needed to be admitted to a mental asylum.

Before Harry could retort, Neville and Luna apparated into their living room, causing Rose to cry some more.

"Oh, sorry guys!'' said Luna grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't worry about it,'' muttered Harry weakly. "Well, what brings you here?''

Luna was too excited to say anything so she just waved her hand with her engagement ring around. Ginny squealed with delight and hugged Luna whilst Harry gave Neville a knowing wink.

"It's too hot in here for her!'' said Ginny fanning a distraught Rose

"She needs fresh air Gin!'' said Harry, remembering the original argument.

"I don't mind going with you,'' said Luna sending Ginny a look which told her that she needed to have a girly chat.

"Fine!'' and with that she wrapped Rose up and laid her in her pram, wrapped herself up warmly and walked out of the house with Luna.

It was unknown to them that someone was watching them from her car a few metres away. Luna had been right, something bad would definitely happen that night, and it would affect all of them...

**Authors Note:** Please review guys because I reeeaaalllyyy want to know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: Ello! Ok, this chapter is short but it's one of the most important chapters in the story. This is where the drama begins...

Chapter 17: No Turning Back

Cho Chang sat inside her black Ferrari, watching the Potter household very closely whilst listening to a muggle radio station. She was waiting with only one thing on her mind -revenge. Tonight was the night that she finally got what she wanted and nothing was going to get in her way.

She thought back to the first time that she'd seen Harry and Ginny together. She'd felt a horrible pang of jealousy that she could still feel to this very day, only it was a lot stronger. She could still remember reading about Harry and Ginny's engagement in the Daily Prophet, and then seeing the wedding pictures in Witch Weakly and thinking; that should be me!

She sat up and squinted hard to see Ginny walk out of her house. It was too dark to see anyone or anything else, so she assumed that she was alone. Stupid red headed bitch! She thought to herself. There was no turning back now.

She pressed her foot down on the accelerator and sped forward colliding with the three innocent females. All that could be heard was a collaboration of deafening screams, the earth shattering sound of a baby crying and lastly; silence...

Authors Note: Yes I know it was short, but I have written the next chappie already so all I have to do now is post it! Please, please, please, please review!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to Love**

Authors Note: This chappie is short too, but I'll try write up the next one sooner! Please Review and Happy Reading!

Chapter 18: Tough Love

Ron and Hermione had been called into St Mungos three long hours ago. They were planning on apparating back to Harry and Ginny's when Bill and Fleur had arrived at the muggle restaurant. Since then they had not left heir baby's side. They had watched as the doctors had examined her with worried looks on their faces, and cried when they had been told that there was a slim chance of Rose surviving.

Neville had not left Luna's side since he and Harry had ran outside to see what had happened. He could remember seeing her lying there on the floor, so still and icy cold. She had been in a coma and still hadn't woken up. Xenophilius had arrived a short while ago and both men where watching over Luna protectively. Each knew that there was no guarantee of her coming round.

Harry was shaking all over. He was still in shock, everything had happened so quickly that he felt as though his brain hadn't registered it. All he knew was that the most important person in his life was being operated on and there was a chance that he could loose her, and their baby before they'd even started a life together.

And lastly Cho Chang. Well she's really done it now. She'd always known since she was a kid that she'd die in style. She was happy though. Ok, so she wouldn't get her man, but she'd had fun along the way! Plus she didn't fancy sticking around for the aftermath- especially if someone ended up dying. She heard a healer tell her to hold on, but she had other ideas.

She took her last breath, thought of Harry, and let go...


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to Love**

**Chapter 19: Aftermath**

Ron stared through the window at his wife and daughter. He couldn't believe that just a couple of hours ago they had dropped her off at Harry and Ginny's, perfectly alive and well, and now...

How could so much change in so little time? It wasn't fair. How could so much happen to them and so little happen to anyone else? Not that he was wishing the pain on anyone...

"Hey,'' said Harry standing next to him with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hi. How's Gin?''

"She's ok. The doctors just told me that she survived the operation,'' Harry paused and looked down.

"And the baby?'' Ron asked cautiously. By the look on his best friends face he could tell that it wasn't looking good.

"They couldn't save both of them.'' he mumbled. Ron clapped him on his back and before they knew it, Harry was crying on Ron's shoulder.

x-x-x-x

Neville had fallen asleep with his head on Luna's hospital bed. He had been up with her for ages and didn't want to leave her. He knew there was a slim chance of her ever coming round and wanted to be as close to her as possible.

"N, Neville?''

Neville's head shot up immediately. He saw Luna's eyes beautiful silvery blue eyes staring confusedly at him.

"Hey sleepy head!''

"Neville, what happened?''

"Well, um, Cho Chang ran you and Ginny and Rose over with her car...''

"OH MY GOD!'' she screamed and tried to get up but winced in pain. Neville sat her back down and held on to her.

"Are they ok?'' she felt Neville tense and looked up at him.

"Um, well, baby Rose is going to have to stay here for a while but she should be ok.''

"And Ginny?'' Neville took in a deep breath.

"She lost the baby, they couldn't both survive.''

Luna gapped at him. She was in shock! She had to see Ginny so she tried to get out of the hospital bed again. Neville held on firmly and eased her back.

"You are not going any where! Do you not realise how weak you are? You've been in a coma for...''

"Yes thank you Longbottom. We don't need you depressing us even more!'' said Xenophilius.

"Daddy!'' Luna exclaimed.

Xenophilius wrapped his daughter in a tight fatherly hug.

"So,'' he said as he let go of her and helped her sit up against the pillows.

"So what?'' asked Neville looking at him.

"So, when do you plan to marry my daughter Longbottom? She's waited long enough!''

x-x-x-x-

Ginny smiled as she saw her husband put yet another bunch of flowers in a vase. She knew how bad he felt about everything but something just didn't seem right, like he was hiding something.

"Harry,'' she began.

"What's wrong, are you in pain?''

"No. Sit down.''

"Why?''

"Because I want to talk to you,'' Ginny saw him hesitate. There definitely was something that he wasn't telling her. He sat down and avoided eye contact.

"Harry, why won't you look at me?''

"Gin, I, I need to tell you...''

"Harry, please just tell me, you're scaring me now.''

"I dunno how to tell you,''

"Honestly Harry, I am not letting you explain where a baby comes from to our baby...''

She stopped when she saw the look on his face. She instantly put her arms around her stomach.

"What's happened?''

"Ginny...''

"What's wrong with my baby?''

"There isn't a baby...''

"Harry tell me, w-what? What did you say?''

"T-they couldn't save you both. I'm so sorry Gin...''

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY COULDN'T SAVE US BOTH? WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?''

"Ginny,''

"GET OUT!''

"Gin...''

"HARRY, GET OUT RIGHT NOW!''

"Ok, look, I'll let you have some time to yourself. I'll come and see you later.''

Ginny turned her head away from him as the tears began to fall. Harry slowly walked out of the room, closed the door and collapsed into a helpless heap on the floor.

**Authors Note:**

Really, Really, Really soorry for the extra long wait.

A lot of stuffs happened and I couldn't keep up with everything, but

I'm back now and hopefully for good! I hope you liked it-

Please please please review!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to Love**

**Authors Note: **Thank you very very much to all of the amazing people that reviewed- Luv u! Happy Reading:

**Chapter 20: ****Sweet Dreams Mrs Longbottom**

Luna Lovegood was not stupid. She could sense when something was going to happen- good or bad. And now was no exception. Even though it seemed as if the worst that could happen, had indeed happened, something was still set to take place. It was only a matter of time.

"Luna sweetie, you haven't finished your soup?''

"Not hungry, hospital food doesn't help.''

Luna relaxed slightly as she saw her father chuckle.

"Luna, I wanted to talk to you...''

"This is about Neville again isn't it?''

"Well, yes, but I'm not going to try and talk you out of anything. Not if you don't want me to...''

"Daddy what is it that you dislike about him?''

Xenophilius hesitated.

"Luna, your stars, they don't match up!''

"What?''

"Luna, I know that you love him. Gosh I loved your mother so much, but there was something not quite right in our stars. They just didn't add up and look at what happened.''

"So, so what you're saying is that basically one of us will die?''

"Luna...''

"Daddy, you still don't understand us do you? The love between Neville and I is pure. Even if fate was to rip us apart, our love would still survive!''

"Luna I know this, but you don't have to endure that! Loosing someone you love is horrible and...''

"And even if I loose Neville, I'll know that I didn't spend our last moments together apart.''

Xenophilius knew that he was fighting a loosing battle. Luna was not going to back down from this.

"Ok, ok fine. I won't interfere or bring this up again., just so long as you know what you're doing.''

"Yes. I do,'' she said firmly. Xenophilius sighed heavily and walked out of the room, completely unaware of what was going to happen next.

x-x-x-x

As the day went on Luna became weaker and weaker. It wasn't that she wasn't eating or anything like that. It was like there was some sort of pressure inside of her, making her bones feel fragile enough to snap.

"Hey babe, I just saw your dad, he says he'll come and see you tomorrow. What's wrong?''

"N-nothing. Don't worry, just stay with me, please?'' she whispered, loosing her voice.

Neville looked puzzled for a moment but quickly composed himself.

"Of course!''

He lay down next to her on the bed and she snuggled into his arms.

"You know I was thinking, we should get married as soon as possible. We've waited long enough due to my idiotic-ness, but you deserve to... sorry, I'm babbling now aren't I?'' said Neville.

"No, no of course not, I'm just a little tired that's all. Um, Neville, could you do me a favour?''

"Of course, what do you want me to do?''

"In my bag by the side table, in the front pocket, there's a box. Could you get it out for me please?''

"Sure,''

Neville got out the small box and sat next to her.

"Open it,'' she whispered hoarsely.

Neville slowly opened it and saw two wedding rings.

"W-what? W-when did you...''

"I bought them ages ago. I always knew I wanted to marry you.''

Neville was speechless. Luna smiled weekly. She knew there wasn't that long left.

"Let's do it now.''

"Do what?''

"Get married.''

"B-but, we don't have any witnesses!''

"Yes we do Neville! My mother and your grandmother are watching us now. They'll be our witnesses.''

"But what about...''

"Neville, just trust me on this. Like you said we've waited long enough.'''

Neville paused a moment as his brain registered this.

"Ok, let's do it.''

He sat on the side of the bed and took her hand in his.

"I call upon these persons here present to witness that I,Neville Longbottom, do take you, Luna Lovegood,to be my lawful wedded wife.''

"To have and to hold form this day forward,'' whispered Luna

"For better or for worse''

"For richer, for poorer''

"In sickness and in health''

"To love and to cherish from this day forward''

"Till death do us part.''

Neville took out his ring for Luna and carefully placed it on her finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day.''

Luna slowly took out her ring for Neville and placed it on his finger.

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore.''

Tears had begun to fall from Luna's eyes. Neville wiped them away.

"You may now kiss the bride!'' Luna whispered smiling. Neville gave her a sweet kiss. Luna lay back in his arms and slowly shut her eyes taking in his smell and everything about him.

"Sweet dreams Mrs. Longbottom,'' Neville said as he kissed her forehead.

Luna smiled into his chest secretly knowing that she wouldn't be awaking.

**Authors Note:** Please don't hate me! I'm really sorry but I wasn't entirely happy with everything going lika a fairy tale! I know that's a pretty evil excuse for killing her, but I think that she went in the right way. Please please please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to Love**

Chapter 21: Saying goodbye

It was four days after the tragic death of Luna and today was her funeral. Today was the day that everyone would be forced to say goodbye, even if the didn't want to.

Neville, who had been dreading today, had actually surprised everyone in his behaviour. He hadn't gone off the rails once i.e.; gotten drunk or made a prat out of himself. Instead he had taken a fresh approach to his grief and as it was still early days, hadn't been ashamed to cry.

Ron and Hermione were allowed to finally take Rose out of hospital and were getting ready for the funeral.

"Mione,'' said Ron coming into Roses nursery.

"Yes,'' replied Hermione absentmindedly. She was changing Rose into a cute black dress with tiny white bows.

"I got you these,'' Ron handed her a pair of radish earrings.

"I was going to make a cork necklace but then again, that might over-do it!''

Hermione smiled sadly at her husband.

"I miss her so much.''

"I know,'' said Ron pulling her into a hug.

"God knows what Neville must be going through.''

"Neville's a smart bloke Mione. He'll be ok.''

Rose began to whimper from the lack of attention which brought both parents back to sad reality.

Ginny was allowed to attend the funeral, just so long as she took it easy. She hadn't said much in four days, but had forgiven Harry and was trying to come to terms with her loss.

"A-are you ok?'' Harry asked cautiously. Ginny may be talking to him, but she still had frequent mood swings.

Ginny looked up at him. She looked into his eyes for the first time in days and saw sadness, pain and guilt. She realised that Harry had gone through the same thing as her- if not worse with the extra un needed guilt. It was as if she'd drank an entire bottle of fire whiskey because the effects were immediate.

She walked up to Harry, cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled his head down to hers for a long, sweet, passionate kiss.

"W-what was that f-for?''asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, I've been a complete cow...''

"No you haven't Ginny. You needed some space and I understand that.''

Ginny sighed.

"That's still no excuse for treating you the way that I did,''

"It's forgotten. We will get over this you know,'' said Harry softly.

Ginny paused for a minuet.

"Yeah, we will.''

**x-x-x-x**

"It was a beautiful service,'' said Ginny placing a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think Luna would have liked it.''

"So do I.''

There was a brief pause.

"I think it's time for my speech,'' he said.

"Good luck,'' smiled Ginny reassuringly.

Neville stood up and tapped a teaspoon on his champagne glass.

"Um, hi everyone! I wanted to thank you all for coming. I really appreciate it and I know that Luna would too.

I stayed up all night last night thinking about what I was going to say. This was one speech I never thought I would be making. How do you say goodbye to the one person you should never have to say goodbye to?

Then I thought of Luna and as usual, she had the answer.

See, Luna used to write down all of these little rhymes and phrases to describe love. I was looking for my best suit this morning and I found the book,''

He paused briefly to pick it up. He turned the pages carefully and laughed.

"A relationship is like a rose, How long it lasts, no one knows;  
Love can erase an awful past,  
Love can be yours, you'll see at last;  
To feel that love, it makes you sigh,  
To have it leave, you'd rather die;  
You hope you've found that special rose,  
Cause you love and care for the one you chose.''

There was a brief pause in which Ginny and Hermione wiped away their tears, Harry and Ron fought back theirs, and Hagrid let out a magnificent wail.

"She used to read these out to me nearly every night. I never used to listen that much, I took it all for granted. But there's something that she's taught me, and that is that if you love someone more than anything, the distance only matters to the mind and not the heart.''

Neville looked around to see every single person in the room in tears. He knew that now was the right time to finish.

"Before I stop boring you all I just wanted to say something to Luna, who I know is watching now;

_Through the wind I hear your voice; in the clouds I see your name_

_Living life without you now, will never be the same.'' _

**Authors Note:** I cannot believe it! It's so sad! This is the final chappie and therefore the END of the fic! I hope that you've all enjoyed it cos I certainly have! Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews, for reading and for being so patiant with my irregular updates! Ok, I'm gonna stop babbling now, all that remaines to be said is- Plz Review!

CaNdY-FlOsS-07

X-X-X


End file.
